Hey Arnold! SuperStore Trouble
by meyerjon1996
Summary: Arnold and his friends save their favorite superstore from being closed down when a rival builds a brand new superstore with high prices.


Here's a new story of Hey Arnold! where they get a superstore to be saved from a new one that threatens to put it out of business and it takes place after the events of The Jungle Movie. I hope you'll love it.

On a Friday afternoon it was exactly 3:00pm and school was out for the day. At the end of school Arnold ShortMan his best friend Gerald Johanssen and their girlfriends Phoebe Heyerdahl and Helga Pataki were walking off until one of them had an idea.

Arnold: Hey guys before we all hang out I need to stop at the superstore to go and buy myself a couple things for me and for my parents coming home anniversary.

Gerald: That sounds like a good plan man.

Arnold: I think we should go to J-mart. That superstore always has everything that we all really need.

Helga: Yes they do. But sometimes that store has nothing we ever do like. Just on some rare occasions.

Phoebe: Well maybe It might or maybe not. We can all go over and see what we can find.

So the four kids headed to J-mart and inside the old manager of the superstore named Henry J. Major was walking back and forth passing while being worried.

Henry: Oh dear me. Why me? Why always me? I'm so down in the dumps. There's gotta be something I can do.

Arnold: Hi Mr. Major what's wrong and why is J-mart so empty all of a sudden?

Henry: Oh Arnold ShortMan. And Helga Pataki Gerald Johanssen and Phoebe Heyerdahl. All of my four favorite young customers. Oh boy. I'm saved at last. The reason why my superstore is empty is because of that brand new popular superstore that they opened up right next door. And they're taking all of my costumers away from me.

Just then a mean looking younger man entered into the superstore. His name is Elwood K. Dumas and he was the meanest man ever.

Elwood: And that's why it's the very reason you should give it all up and you should also sell this dumb place to me.

Gerald: Now who's that bossy guy?

Henry: That's Elwood Dumas. He's the owner of the new superstore Monster Mega Mart. Now you leave my superstore at once Mr. Dumas. Me and my employees are not going to sell to you and that's my final warning!

Elwood: Well if you do sell then you must sell it and then I can tear this stupid place down and add in more parking spaces and shopping carts for my superstore.

He then turned to Arnold and he convinced him

Elwood: Say kid how would you and your friends like some special triple coupons and new weekly monthly specials and contests with lots of cold hard money?

Arnold: Well i'm not quite so sure about that but it's worth a try. But where can me and my friends get them? How what who where when and why?

Elwood: Just go shop at my superstore Monster Mega Mart.

Arnold: Yes indeed! I guess I should go shop at Monster Mega Mart.

Helga: Hey wait for us Football Head! I also made a very short shopping list.

Henry: But don't shop there! I stock the shelves well done and make the best produce. I make the finest fruits and vegetables and the fresh baked bread and the healthy finest meat!

But it was too late. Arnold and his friends had already left. And Henry was very disappointed. The kids soon left and headed to Mega Monster Mart. It was much bigger then J-Mart.

Elwood: We have a special best buy this week only on chocolate bars.

Arnold: I didn't know that chocolate bars are a best buy.

Elwood: Well it's a best buy for everyone.

Arnold: Well all right. But I'm trying to buy something special to make for my parents.

Elwood: Why I have the best thing for you.

So while Elwood took Arnold for a tour around his superstore Helga Phoebe and Gerald looked around and they would soon notice that something that was very wrong.

Helga: Okay here's what i've got to get that's on my list and is done in alphabetical order. A. Anchovies Apples Albacore Apple Sauce Apple Juice Apple Butter Abalone Almonds Apricots Avocado Asparagus Artichoke.

Meanwhile Elwood was in one of the grocery isles and he was so exited that his evil plan was working.

Elwood: Soon that stupid J-Mart superstore will be bankrupt in no time. Now just to make sure that the cart wheels are crocked so they can go near the shelves and babies and toddlers can grab things they want to buy. Ah that's perfect. Now the priced sizes are all put on the very top shelves where people wouldn't reach them That way we can put the super jumbo sizes on the easy to reach shelves where it's convenient. Now since it's all fixed I can now go back check on that weird looking kid.

Back at one of the isles Gerald Phoebe and Helga were still doing their grocery shopping.

Helga: Chocolate Cake CornMeal Carrots Chocolate Bon Bon's Chocolate Chip Cookies Camembert Cabbage Cheese Cashews.

Gerald: Man a whole lot of these groceries are very very expensive I don't think we'll have enough money to pay for this stuff.

Phoebe: Indeed and the wheels on this cart seem to be crocked in goes near the shelves.

Gerald: You got it right babe and this market it's just so big I don't think we can find anything.

Phoebe: You're right Gerald. I don't think Arnold would have enough money to buy something for his parents with all these high prices.

Helga: This place is so bigger than J-mart I can't even find my favorite snacks. I mean no chocolate bars. No less salty chips. No chocolate chip cookies with almond nuts.

Soon they came across an employe.

Helga: Hey ma a'm can you please tell me where i can find chocolate bars less salty chips and chocolate chip cookies with almond nuts?

Employe: The chips are in aisle 29 and the chocolate bars and cookies are at isle 49. to get there go left to the soup and pasta and then go see prunes till you head to the right.

Helga: Oh that's just great! I could get lost around here! We have to do something about this.

Phoebe: Helga's right. We should tell Arnold about this and then try to tell everyone they can't spend all of these high prices.

Gerald: You got that right.

So the three kids went out to find Arnold. As for Arnold he had found the perfect thing to let his parents have for their coming home anniversary.

Arnold: Wow! A extra large frozen chicken! I guess I can get that for my parents for their coming home anniversary. Oh no. It's only 26.83. All I got is 18.86. Everything in this store has some high prices. I better tell my friends about this and we can save J-Mart for good.

As Arnold went to find Gerald Phoebe and Helga, Elwood was at the cash register watching the woman check out the costumers food purchases and Elwood was looking at the price scanning.

Elwood: I'm so pleased with myself with this brand new digital computer price scanning. I mean all those dumb people don't even know that these prices for the items that we're selling to them which are so expensive. Look at that only 15 dollars for almond nuts. 12 dollars for a can of peas 28 bucks for carrots. 26 dollars for a rutabaga. The costumers will never ever know. Wow freshly healthy juicy apples are only 34 cents each. Watch this.

He then grabbed the telephone speaker and he made an announcement on it.

Elwood: Attention costumers we are now having a very nice special on freshly healthy juicy Apples which are only 89 cents each.

The people were so exited they ran to the fruit isle.

Elwood: People will pay anything they want if they hear a fake special i make up. Soon that J-Mart will be out of business in no time

As soon as he said that Helga Phoebe and Gerald found Arnold and they explained the whole thing.

Arnold: Hey guys I just heard Elwood is threatening to close up J-Mart for good.

Gerald: We know that already Arnold. The darn prices for all the food he sells are also very high.

Phoebe: He's making us people be stupid enough to pay for them.

Helga: We just can't make him win. So what are we going to do? And I mean i'm almost up to Cupcakes.

Arnold: I just got myself an idea. Here's the plan.

Arnold and his friends gathered up and whispered the plan in privacy.

Helga: Nice plan Football Head. It just might work after all.

Gerald: Good idea man!

Phoebe: Not a bad idea after all.

Later when Elwood was busy at the cash register, Arnold and Helga who got the plan covered both came up to see him with mean expressions on their faces while Phoebe and Gerald hid behind Elwood and they were near the telephone and they would soon put the loud speaker phone on to let him tell the truth.

Helga: Elwood! My friend and I don't want to pay for this chicken and these less salty chips!

Arnold: Yeah! We don't like them because they're not the same at J Mart who sells them.

Elwood: Well if you two don't like this then I will have no choice but to call your parents and then i'll charge them and you for every single cent that you all own!

Arnold: No way! You're already charging us for a pound of ground beef!

Helga: He's right and your prices for all this stuff that you have are all extremely high.

Soon they winked at Phoebe and Gerald and they picked up the phone and they turned on the loud speaker and they placed them right next to Elwood.

Elwood: Why of course they're all extremely high. But it's because all of these people here are all so stupid enough to pay for them. And that's why I want to put J-Mart out of business for good life. They're prices next door are much more cheaper and much lower then half of ours and they're making it hard for me to trick all of the costumers by soaking them.

As soon as all the costumers heard all this on all the speakers they all angrily left the store.

Elwood: Plus they also have real fresh fruit meat and fruit and vegetables and... and...

Just then he noticed that all the customers were leaving his store.

Elwood: Hey were are all of you people going? Why are you all not buying things?

Phoebe and Gerald came out and they smiled at Elwood.

Phoebe: You know something man. You should just be right in the radio business to broadcast all of the viewers which could show them all about telling the real truth.

Over at J-Mart Henry and his employees were just about to close up the superstore until Arnold and his friends came by.

Henry: Well there's no more costumers. Well I might as well see about...

Arnold: Wait Henry! Please don't lock up.

Henry turned around and he was so surprised to see a whole lot of customers lining up to enter his superstore once again.

Henry: Arnold did you and or did you and your friends do all this?

Arnold: Well yes we did. But I would not take all the credit. My friends helped me so we all deserved all of the credit.

Gerald: We sure did.

Phoebe: Indeed.

Helga: Whatever.

On the other side of Mega Monster Mart Elwood was calling out to the customers.

Elwood: Come back everyone! Please comeback! I promise I will give out even more coupons and even more contests! I'll stock more produces by using fresh two percent milk!

Henry: Thanks so much Arnold for you and your friends who were saving my store. You the four of you now please go help yourselves to a couple things you may want on my shelves for free.

Arnold Helga Gerald Phoebe: Free?!

Soon the four kids picked out their favorite things. And Arnold got the same large frozen chicken for his parents. And everyone was very very happy.

The End.


End file.
